Elijah Reuben Marks (1870-1944)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: 1870 in Carcoar District, Bathurst County, New South Wales. * Died: 20 November 1944 in Bathurst, Bathurst County, New South Wales, Australia at age 74 Pedigree Elijah Reuben is the son of Richard Marks (1844-1907) and Lydia Cramp (1845-1929). Siblings Father Only *Ann Quince (1863-1945) Both Parents *Charles Henry Alfred Marks (1868-1941) *Elijah Reuben Marks (1870-1944) *Sydney James Marks (1874-1953) *Hannah Maria Marks (1878-1949) *Arthur Ambrose Marks (1881-1963) *Percival Richard Marks (1885-1964) Name Variations Uncle Rube. Biography Elijah only had one arm. He lost is arm at an early age. He injured it while slashing timber and did not have a doctor see to it. In the end it was amputated. Elijah married Elizabeth Christie, daughter of William Christie and Janet Balgowan, on 12 September 1900 in Wheeo. Witnesses Charles Henry Alfred Marks and Louisa Christie. They married in her parents home. At the time he was a storekeeper in Grabben Gullen. He was living at Bookham in 29 September 1941 accorting to the obituary of brother Charles. Elijah died in and is buried in Bathurst Cemetery. Obituary The death occurred in the Bathurst Hospital on November 30, of Mr Elijah Reuben Marks, at the age of 74 years. His illness extended over a period of five weeks. The late Mr Marks resided for the greater part of his life in Crookwell, where he was respected and esteemed. Until about ten years ago he owned a property on the Crookwell River, about four miles from town. Upon disposing of the property he took up residence at Manly, where he remained for several years , but for health reasons he moved, in recent years, to various other centres. His wife has been an inmate of the Bathurst Hospital for the past four months, consequent upon a seizure which has left her invalid. During their long residence in Crookwell the late Mr Marks and Mrs Marks were amongst the stalwarts of the local Methodist Church. Besides Mrs Marks, two daughters survive, Viz, May (Mrs W. Bonnett, of Brockham ) and Ethel (Mrs W. Ford, of Locksley ). One sister and three brothers also survive - Annie (of Sydney), Sydney (of Dee Why). Arthur (of Orange), and Percy (of Crookwell). One brother (Charlie) predeceased him. The remains were interred in the Methodist portion of the Bathurst cemetery. Amongst the floral tributes received were noted those from the following; Loving wife ; May, Bill and family ;Ethel, Bill and family ;Loving sister Annie; Arthur, Louie and family;Percy and Linda; Charlie and Alice; Louie, Ivy, Vera and Thelma ; Os and Ruby Walkom ; Carrie and family. Spouse(s) *1900 Elizabeth Christie (1870-1948) Offspring *May Marks (1905-1962) *Ethel Marks (1909-1963) Contributors Yewenyi Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 6293/1900. # Rhonda Brownlow. # jan balgowan, balgowan family file. # Lee Ann. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 8552/1870. # Ibid, 23009/1944. # Residents & Settlers of Crookwell, 5. Unsure as if this is the same as Crookwell Settlers or a different document. # Janice Nadin. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 19191/1870. Category:Non-SMW people articles